Rebel
The Karin Rebel is a two-door pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Rebel is a compact 2-door pickup truck which inherits the general design and role previously filled by the Bobcat in the 3D Universe (the HD Universe Bobcat is redesigned into a full-size pickup). The truck features a very linear design, similar to that of a fourth generation Toyota Hilux. It features a chrome bumper that spans the entire width of the front and also a short distance of the front quarter area. Above the bumper there are rectangular headlamp units. Just above the front of the flared wheel arch, rear view mirrors are mounted. The main body features plain paneling, the main body line of the truck is completely straight, as evidenced by the bottom edge of the door windows. Behind the doors the cab features a window whose bottom edge is in line with the bottom edge of the door handle. The wheelbase is spanned by side steps, mounted just beneath the body. The rear section also features the same flared wheel arches. The load bed area has an impressed area near the top, leaving a ledge at the top of the body for the load bed area. The load bed area features a six-point roll bar, which may appear with four spotlights on top, mounted just behind the cab. The truck appears with eight spoke wheels wrapped in high-profile tyres. The rear of the truck features rectangular rear lamp units, between these there is an impressed area with large embossed lettering of the manufacturer KARIN, in a similar manner to the embossed TOYOTA lettering on the rear of the Hilux. There are two versions of the Rebel, a "standard" version and a dirtier, rustier version (referred to as the beater ''or ''rusty Rebel). The dirty version is far more common than the standard version, which is decidedly rare. The standard version doesn't have a wide modifications while the more common rusty version, however, has a much wider range of customization options, with a rally or off-road racing theme. These modification include assorted bullbars, extended wheel arches, and a variety of bed options including covers and roll bars. It is even possible to install a reinforced spaceframe that replaces remove most of the vehicle's bodywork and includes rallying equipment such as spare tires, tool kits and additional fog lights. With the space frame installed the Rebel's quarter panels, bed floor and sides and tail lights are all removed, leaving only the cab and front end (reinforced with additional framework) intact. Performance On road, the Rebel has ample acceleration and a reasonable top speed in line with other trucks. It stays flat in the corners for a truck with its size and height, and is somewhat sporty. Its ride however, is stiff and punishing. The Karin Rebel seats only two in its spartan cab. Offroad, the Rebel is easily one of the best off road vehicles in the game. Its high ground clearance (thanks to the aftermarket "lift kit" it has received), 4-wheel drive and fat offroad tires allow the Rebel to negotiate hills and rocks with ease, and it has little chance of a rollover. The 4-cylinder diesel engine provides ample power, and will easily cause wheel spin when going up steep and slippery hills, but if the driver feathers the throttle, the Rebel will make use of all of its grip well and climb hills easily. The Rebel can reach relatively high speeds offroad, and landing right from jumps has the suspension taking in all the impact, leaving the body undamaged. The truck has a short wheelbase, although "beaching" the truck is still a danger the driver must watch, especially when rock climbing with the truck. Despite the real life counterpart's Toyota Hilux's invincible reliability, rusty versions of the Rebel will still occasionally have trouble starting. In conclusion, the Rebel is a practical vehicle for any environment. Locations Beater *Can also spawn under the Raton Canyon Highway Bridge. * Commonly spawn parked in a gas station next to the Sandy Shores Airfield. *Spawns much more often when driving a Rat-Loader. *Spawns more often near Trevor's safehouse when driving a Duneloader. *Sometimes found parked in Stab City. *After finishing the mission The Last One, a Rebel is parked nearby the location you passed the mission. *The rusted version can be bought for $3,000 at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com (now under the name Karin Rusty Rebel). Standard *Commonly seen driving around Blaine County. *Spawn at the lumber mill in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. *Spawns more often when driving a Bobcat. *Used by rival members of the Varrios Los Aztecas or Marabunta Grande during Trevor's Arms Runner land missions. *The clean version can be bought for $22,000 in ''GTA Online'', as part of the I'm Not a Hipster update. *The Rebel can spawn at Crate Drop locations that are in Blaine County. As of March 4, 2014, the good condition version can be stored in garages. Variants * A Technical Variant is planned to appear in the Heists Update, Mounted with a DShK Machine Gun. Gallery rebelv.jpg|A clean Rebel in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). KarinRebel-GTAV-Beater-Front.png|A beater Rebel in GTA V.(Rear quarter view). Karin Rebel Front.jpg|A beater Rebel in GTA V known as "Rusty Rebel" in Southernsanandreassuperautos.com (Rear quarter view). trevor-truck-fire-GTAV.jpg|A rear and side view of Rebel burning after Trevor Philips sets it on fire. trevor-truck-fire-II-GTAV.jpg|A screenshot with the truck destroyed by Trevor. KarinPT(Front)-GTAV.jpg|A front view of the beta Rebel before it is destroyed by Trevor as seen in his trailer. Rebel-GTAOnline-GameplayVideo.png|A Rebel and its confirmed name in the Gameplay Video. Rebel,Karin.jpg|Engine close-up in Grand Theft Auto V. Rebel_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. GTAV-Heists-Update4.jpg|A Rebel modified with a machine gun in the bed, set to appear in the Heists Update. Trivia *The truck may appear with the text "4x4 REBEL", towards the rear of the sides of the load bed, although it is often glitched, causing it to disappear and reappear constantly. * The Rebel doesn't have a rear bumper, and thus does not have a rear licence plate. *In all three pieces of pre-release content that the truck was featured in, it had been destroyed by Trevor. This may be a play on Toyota Hilux's reputation for being a near-indestructible vehicle. *The name Rebel could be a reference to the Toyota Hilux's infamous use as both a transport and an improvised armed fighting vehicle (colloquially known as a technical) by numerous rebel/insurgent forces around the world. Notable examples of this include the "Toyota War" that occurred on the border between Chad and Libya in 1987, during which Chadian troops fitted Toyota pickup trucks with mounted weapons, or the Battle of Mogadishu in Somalia (famously dramatized as the novel and film Black Hawk Down). **In addition, the Rebel featured in one of the Heists is modified to be a technical, having a mounted machine gun in the bed. *The 2008 film Rambo features a tribe called the Karen Rebels; the manufacturer and the name of the truck in GTA V is possibly a reference. *The Rebel sounds like a Cavalcade when driven by a NPC, but when the player drives the Rebel, it sounds like the Rat Loader and the small Tow Truck. This is possibly an audio glitch, however this does not happen on the clean variant, which always sounds like a Cavalcade, even if it's driven by the player. *The beater version of the Rebel can be customized into a full baja truck in Los Santos Customs. *The Rebel is the cheapest vehicle that can be purchased in GTA Online, as it can be bought for $3,000 through Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *There is a car in real life named the Rebel made by Rambler/AMC, it was a muscle car in production from 1957 to 1970 with five generations. *The default appearance of the Rebel could be a possible reference to Marty McFly's 1985 Toyota Hilux from the [http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Back to the Future ] franchise. *Sometimes the Rebel may contain a CB Radio, which can be heard whilst driving the car around. Not all spawn with a CB Radio however, and it appears to be completely random, and somewhat rare for one to spawn. *It seems that before the game's release, the Rebel was larger, about the size of a two door Sandking, as seen in Trevor's trailer. * As of the I'm Not a Hipster Update update, both clean and beater variants of the Rebel are available for purchase at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *The default radio station of the Rebel is'' ''Channel X. *In Los Santos Customs, under the bullbars section the player may find a bullbar that is too wide for the Rebel. This is because it shares this bullbar with the Patriot. Cultural references *The default appearance of the Karin Rebel resembles the Toyota Hilux that, in 2003, was famously abused by Top Gear UK to test its indestructibility, with trials including crashing the pickup into a tree, dropping a caravan onto it, smashing it with a wrecking ball, driving it through a portable building, drowning it in the sea, setting it on fire and finally placing it atop a high-rise residential building before explosively demolishing the tower beneath it — none of which succeeded in destroying the Hilux. **Ironically in-game, the Rebel is actually quite weak, and can easily be wrecked, and destroyed. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin